


Big Secret Exposed

by HoneyImHomoLAHR (MrsChipRockefeller)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Almost Rape, Deaf Character, Dog for the Deaf, Dogs, Emergency - Freeform, Explosions, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fear, Gunshot Wounds, Homosexuality, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Sexual Assault, Surgery, Suspense, Threats, Trans Female Character, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 17,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsChipRockefeller/pseuds/HoneyImHomoLAHR
Summary: Hotch reunites with a long lost relative while kidnapped exposing one of his biggest secretsOriginally posted on FFN with my username on there MrsChipRockefeller





	1. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron reunites with a long lost relative

Reunion

He woke up with one mighty headache and tried to take in his surroundings. The last thing he could remember was searching an old, abandoned house for their suspect in the latest string of murders and abductions they'd been called in to investigate. The next thing he knew he woke up here.

He saw he was in some big, dark room with a mirror right across one wall. He couldn't feel the floor beneath his feet but could feel something heavy around both of his wrists. Also his chest felt bare. He looked in the mirror to see he was hanging from the ceiling with shackles around his wrists and he was in fact topless.

He also saw he wasn't alone. He looked over to see a woman looking at him in shocked disbelief. She looked familiar but he couldn't remember why. She seemed to be a number of years older than him and even looked a little like him which was a bit disturbing.

Oh boy, his head hurt! He saw in the mirror there was a bit of blood and tears in the woman's eyes who kept looking at him like a concerned parent. He wasn't sure why. She wasn't his mother. Oh god, she couldn't be, could she?

Before he could ask if his suspicions were true he heard footsteps and looked up in the mirror to see their suspect, Daniel Lewis, come down the stairs carrying a whip. He hoped to God he didn't use it on her. He'd protect her with everything in him. He'd been trained to protect innocents and that's what he'd do. Everything she'd done to him as a child was in the past long forgotten. After all it was part of what had made him the man and father he was today.

"I see sleeping beauty's awake," Daniel smiled.

"Don't touch him," she shouted angrily with tears in her voice.

"How are you going to stop me?" he shouted cracking the whip down on his bare back.

"Please, please just leave him alone," she cried in anguish as Aaron tried to hide the pain. "He's innocent."

"He's FBI he'll never be innocent," he roared whipping him yet again.

"I can take it," Aaron answered gently. "I've had worse."

"I doubt it," Daniel replied whipping him again and again until his body finally gave in.

He smiled and put away the whip going over to the woman. He took her head in his hands and answered, "I'll be back for you later..."

"You'll pay for what you just did to my son," she shouted kicking him as hard as she could.

"My, my," he smiled broadly at Aaron then back at the woman. "I didn't realise transsexuals could have children."

She just glared back at him while he walked out laughing.

Once he'd gone Aaron raised his head and vowed he'd get the both of them out of here. He'd protect her with all his might no matter what their past had held. She'd more than made up for it and just wanted her back in his life. His deepest regret had been turning her away just like the rest of them had when she'd come out as transgender.

He was fifteen and had just followed the crowd when he now knew he should have stood up for her no matter what he'd done to him as a child. It couldn't have been worse than being forced to live a lie when all he'd wanted was to be the woman he was today. Aaron just wished he could make it up to her and be accepted back into her life.

She was relieved to see him raise his head and wished they could get out of here as soon as possible. She feared what he'd do now she'd revealed Aaron was her son. She couldn't lose him now they'd been reunited. Losing her sons when she'd decided and started her sex change transition had been the most painful thing she'd ever been through but she knew she had to be herself. She'd felt like she'd abandoned him but their mother had cut off all access to them after she'd begun becoming a woman and as they'd only been fifteen and ten they'd been under her influence.


	2. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and his father are tortured

Torture

As he promised he came back some time later and went over to her. He placed his hands on her cheeks and pressed his lips to hers while she tried to struggle away.

Aaron's eyes narrowed at him and the blood boiled through his veins. How dare he? How dare he force himself on his dad? How dare he treat her with so little respect when she deserved so much?

He closed his eyes feeling the tears prick them as he only imagined the pain she must have been through when she was rejected for beginning to become her true self. His whole family had turned against her when she began to become the woman she really was and he'd been too young to stand up against it.

"Get off her! Get your filthy hands off my dad!" he shouted opening his eyes to show the fire in them.

In response Michael Petersman just laughed and grabbed her harder as he kissed her. She tried to get him off but he persisted whispering for her to be a good girl.

Aaron growled at him, "Get your filthy hands off her!"

"Why are you trying to protect her?" he shouted back. "She abandoned you. She's not even your dad anymore. She's not even a real woman," he laughed.

"I am a real woman," Valarie seethed. "This is my real identity and I never stopped being a father to my son. My sons never left my thoughts."

Aaron looked at his dad with tears in his eyes. It lifted his heart to know she'd never forgotten him; he'd always been in her thoughts even as she became a woman. He'd always thought about her and just wished he could reach out and find her one day but he'd always been too scared. Now they'd been reunited in the worst of circumstances he would try and protect her to the death.

"She's a woman and she deserves your respect. She's a hell of a lot braver than you to have gone through the transition," he growled.

He sneered and ripped off her shirt in response. He placed his hands on her abdomen then over her breasts while Aaron tried to get him off her and she carried on attempting to fight him off. He cupped her breasts and kissed them then licked her nipples. She stiffened as he placed his hands back on her abdomen.

He begun to take her skirt off when she began to try kicking him harder even more scared than before. She just couldn't let either of them see what was in her knickers. She couldn't let them see that even though she'd been living as a woman for so many years now she'd never completed the transition.

She just hadn't been able to bring herself to without being emotionally complete as well. Yes she wanted to be a complete woman more than anything but not as much as she'd wanted her sons back. She'd always dreamed of completing her transition with her sons by her side no matter how it hurt to still see her manhood there in the mirror.

He pulled her skirt and knickers off despite how hard she'd kicked to keep them on. His eyes flashed with anger as he saw she hadn't completed her sex change transition and her penis glaring back at him. She tried to keep her tears of shame back but they bubbled under the surface. Oh how she hated it but she hadn't wanted to go through that one last life-changing operation alone.

"How can you be a woman with that!" he roared. "You're nothing better than a transvestite!"

"No," she cried trying to keep the tears inside. "No, I'm a woman. I'm a woman. I just haven't gone through that one last operation yet but I'm a god damn woman."

Aaron looked at his dad with so much pity in his eyes and he felt so upset for her. He'd always believed she'd gone through the full transition but he could see she still had that one last remain of her manhood in the mirror. He worried what the UnSub would do now and felt so incredibly angry at the lack of respect he'd just shown his dad who was clearly vulnerable but then that's what they all did; picked on the vulnerable.

"Just because she still has a penis doesn't make her any less a woman. She's been a woman from the moment she decided to live her life as one. It takes guts to do that and I'm proud of her," Aaron roared at him.

Michael glared at him and raised his gun. "You shouldn't have children," he shouted glaring back at Valarie and with that turned back to Aaron and shot three bullets into the lower half of his body while she cried out for her son. Aaron tried to glare at him defiantly but soon the pain made him drop his head though he vowed he wouldn't give into the pain.

He stormed out but just as he did he let the gate open on the cage in the corner of the room where he kept three hungry dogs. He waved Aaron's shirt in front of them and they raced to him beginning to tear his trousers off with their teeth then begin to attack his legs.


	3. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Valarie are rescued

Rescue

Suddenly she heard footsteps again and stiffened fearing it was Petersman again. She feared he'd come back to finish the job instead of the dogs. She knew he had every intention in killing her son. It was all her fault. If she'd kept her mouth shut about him being her son he wouldn't have focussed on him. If only he'd focussed on her then her son wouldn't be in this state.

Rossi led the team in with their guns drawn. As soon as they saw what was happening to their boss and friend they gasped in horror and attempted to keep their cool. Flashbacks came back to JJ of the night she'd found herself alone in Tobias Henkel's barn facing man-eating dogs and without even thinking shot dead the dogs currently biting at Aaron's legs.

Rossi ran to his best friend and helped him out of the chains catching him as he fell backwards with Morgan's help while Kate unchained his father. She felt sorry for the lack of respect that had been shown her and handed her a blanket to cover herself with so she could hide her manhood again as soon as possible.

She thanked her then ran to her son with tears rolling down her cheeks who had been laid on the floor so the paramedics could get to him as quickly as possible. They all had tears in their eyes looking at his injuries. There were bite marks all over his legs and two gunshots into his abdomen while another gunshot was in his knee. There were lumps in Rossi and Morgan's throats having seen the whip lashes to his back.

Valarie got down by him and stroked his face crying for him to hold on. "Aaron, I know you you're a fighter. You have been since you were born. I'm so proud of you and know you're going to pull through," she cried.

He opened his eyes trying to bear and grin the pain as the paramedics rushed over. They asked her gently to move out of the way so they could get him onto the stretcher and into the ambulance.

"Dad," he said weakly as they sorted him out as much as they could and placed him on the stretcher.

"I'm still here, son," she answered taking his hand. "I promise you I'm not going anywhere. I'll never leave you again."

"We need to get him into the ambulance as soon as possible and off to the hospital. Who's coming with him?" the paramedics asked as they carried him to the ambulance and placed him inside.

She looked up to the Italian looking man understanding within a space of a few minutes this was Aaron's best friend and his team. She couldn't leave her son and only hoped he understood.

"Fathers should never be separated from their sons," he smiled slightly.

She smiled slightly back and answered, "Will you come with us?"

He nodded and they climbed into the ambulance while he told the others to follow them to the hospital. They nodded and got to their cars while the ambulance drove off towards the nearest hospital.


	4. Granddad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack meets his granddad

Granddad

When they reached the hospital Aaron was sped into OR with a doctor on his chest as he began crashing. Seeing she was about to break Dave wrapped his arm around Valarie and pulled her close. She leaned in closer to him. She didn't know why but she already trusted him completely. Was it the fact he was Aaron's best friend or something more?

He sat them both down knowing they couldn't do him any good just gazing in the direction he'd just been taken crashing. He swallowed a lump but knew Aaron would make it. He'd always done and he was certain this wouldn't be the time they lost him.

"It's all my fault," she cried. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't told him he was my son he wouldn't have done this to him."

"It isn't your fault. It was Michael Petersman's. You couldn't predict what he was going to do. You were trying to pretend your son. That's just parental instinct. Even Aaron will tell you that..." She nodded looking down and he raised her chin. "Believe me, he'll survive. He's the biggest fighter I've ever known."

"You didn't even bat an eyelid when he called me dad," she remembered. "You already knew, didn't you?"

He nodded. "We had a case many years ago when Aaron had just joined the BAU where a woman was hunting down and killing transgendered men and women. I noticed he was really affected so I pulled him aside and asked him what was going on. That's when he told me his dad was a transsexual. As soon as I saw you I knew you were his dad."

"You don't mind?" she answered nervously.

"I'll tell you what I told him. No-one should be denied their true identity. You're an incredibly, brave beautiful woman with or without the final operation."

"Thanks," she smiled slightly.

They then heard footsteps and looked up to see the rest of the team run up. She swallowed a lump of nervousness and looked over to the surgery ward where she'd seen her son rushed through.

She felt Dave slip his hand into hers and squeeze her fingers. "Don't worry, they'll accept you," he whispered.

She nodded and faced her son's team letting go of his hand though she felt tingles run up her arms when she had held his hand. Maybe there was something more but she didn't even want to process it until she knew her son was going to be alright.

"Has there been any news?" Reid asked nervously looking down at his feet. He prayed that his boss and friend would make it through. He just couldn't lose him. He'd known for a while now he had feelings for him; he'd just been too afraid to tell him. Now there was a chance he could lose him it was killing him inside.

"Not yet," he answered shaking his head. "They only took him into surgery fifteen minutes ago." He looked down then back up again swallowing the lump in his throat. "He was crashing on his way to the OR but they haven't come back to give us any more information."

Reid looked down crestfallen. Valarie could see how deeply he cared about her son and went over to him wrapping him in her arms. "My son will make it. He'll need our help to help him recover but he'll make it. He's a fighter. He always has been ever since he was a boy."

He nodded and pulled away. "You're really his father?" he answered nervously.

She nodded.

"She sure is baby genius," Garcia smiled slightly. "Sorry I did a little digging before I got here. I'm Garcia, their tech wiz."

She smiled slightly and answered, "It's alright."

Spencer hugged her close to him again and she wrapped her arms around him stroking his hair. "You love him, don't you?" she asked quietly.

He nodded feeling he could trust her with his heart's secrets. "More than life and death. I've just been too afraid to tell him," he whispered.

She stroked his hair answering, "You'll get a chance, I promise you, you'll get a chance."

He pulled away again as they heard footsteps running up. She looked up to see a young boy and a middle-aged blonde woman arrive. She could see tears in the boy's eyes and felt sorry for him. Was her son married with a child?

The boy crashed into Dave and hugged his waist. He looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "Uncle Dave, is my dad going to be alright?" he asked.

He sat down and got the ten year old boy to sit beside him. "Jack, of course he'll be alright. He'll need some help to recover and might be in the hospital for a week or so but he's going to be alright, you hear me," he soothed.

He nodded. "He's my hero."

"I know, buddy, I know..." Looking up to see the tears in Valarie's eyes while she gazed at her grandson he added, "Jack, I have someone important for you to meet." He took her hand and added, "This is your granddad. Miss Hotchner, this is your grandson, Jack."

"You're my granddad?" he asked confused. She nodded. Suddenly he beamed and smiled, "Cool. My friend, Janie's transgender and I try to protect her at school. At first I was confused where Jamie had gone but then dad explained it to me so I try my best to protect her from the bullies."

They both smiled at him proudly. Aaron had told Dave about Jack's friend Janie and he was so proud Jack hadn't turned away from her and was trying his best to protect her. Valarie was proud her grandson was such a sweet, caring boy and her son had taught him to accept anyone that was LGBT from a young age and Jack had put it to practice.

Jack got back up and hugged her. "I'll protect you too and so will dad. I asked him why he was sad when he explained transgender to me and he told me he felt guilty that he hadn't stood up for you but that didn't stop him being my hero because I know he will now that he's older," he said.

She smiled down at him and stroked his hair. Soon they heard footsteps and looked up to see the doctor come up to them holding a chart they hoped was Aaron's.


	5. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News on Aaron's diagnosis

News

They all got up and looked toward the doctor hoping he was bringing good news. They knew it was still serious but they hoped it would it be something he would quickly recover from in his own time. They hoped to God he hadn't lost his legs and the gunshots to his stomach hadn't caused too much damage considering his previous wounds and scar tissue. They also hoped it hadn't been fatal.

"Are you here for Mr Hotchner?" the doctor asked looking up.

"Agent," Valarie corrected. "Agent Hotchner."

"Agent Hotchner," the doctor corrected while they all nodded.

She placed her hands on Spencer and Jessica's backs and asked, "How is he?"

"We've had to reconstruct his legs but managed to save them from the bites they received from the dogs. Luckily none of them had rabies so he hasn't caught the disease. We just believe they were starved..."

"What about the gunshots?" Dave asked worried it might have caused more damage to his stomach.

"His knee had to be reconstructed so it might take a while to heal. The two to his stomach caused some internal damage but luckily none of his organs were harmed. He coded twice during surgery but both resuscitations were successful though there was internal bleeding due to the scar tissue. We've also managed to clean up the whip lashes and bandage them up. We've put him on a morphine drip as he'll be in a lot of pain when he wakes up and a blood drip as there was a lot of blood lost but we're certain he'll make it through. Saying that though he's currently in the ICU but we hope we'll be able to move him to a normal ward in a day or two."

They nodded swallowing the lump in their throats. "How long will he have to stay in the hospital?" Dave asked knowing his best friend always made a terrible patient. The doctors and nurses would be glad to see the back of him as much as he would be glad to leave by the time he was discharged.

"We believe a couple of weeks for his legs to heal enough for him to be able to be discharged and his stomach."

"Can I stay with him?" Valarie asked worried.

"We usually only let blood relatives stay with patients."

"I'm his father," she answered firmly.

They all nodded backing her up so he answered, "Then that's fine."

"Thank you."

"May we see him?" Dave asked.

"Of course," he replied about to lead them to his ICU room.

"Are his injuries out of sight?" Jessica asked placing her hands on her nephew's shoulders. "I think his son should see him but I don't want him to be frightened by his wounds."

He nodded understanding she didn't want to scare the young boy. "Don't worry, all of his wounds are bandaged and under the sheets. The only things visible are the morphine and blood drips."

"Good," she nodded smiling slightly.

He nodded and led them off to the ICU then having let them into the department led them to his private room.


	6. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They visit Aaron

Visit

They went inside to find him still sleeping off the anaesthetic. He had a needle inserted into his arm that the tubes of blood and painkillers were linked to. He looked so peaceful but they knew under the sheets it would be a completely different story. The only parts of his body left unbandaged were his head, neck and arms.

"He's just sleeping," the doctor assured. "He should come round soon..." They nodded hoping he was right. "I should warn you though he should be kept from stressful situations until he's recovered."

They nodded vowing to try and keep his stress levels low though they knew with his stubbornness it would be difficult. He'd want to come back to work before he was fully healed and they wouldn't let that happen again. He'd almost lost his hearing last time. Now he could lose his legs or worse his life.

He then left them alone with him and they stayed there watching him until he finally slowly opened his eyes. He smiled slightly when he saw them all there especially his father and son. He tried sitting up but it hurt so much he sunk back into the bed but even that hurt.

"Stay down," Valarie said pressing gently down on his shoulder and with his hand pressing the button for morphine. It killed her to see her oldest son in such pain and he knew how stubborn he could be about taking painkillers.

"I know you just pressed the morphine button," Aaron grumbled though he had to admit it did relieve the pain he was currently in from the injuries he'd sustained from Petersman.

"I did and you needed it..." When he rolled his eyes she answered, "I know how you can be with pain and painkillers. You can't grin and bear it all. Though you're an amazing person and I'm so proud of you you're not superhuman. Just take it when you really need it. You were just as stubborn when you were fourteen."

"What happened when you were fourteen?" Dave asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I fell out of a tree just outside of my bedroom and broke my arm, leg and a couple of ribs," he replied.

"That's why I can't climb into the tree outside of mine," Jack asked.

"Exactly."

Jack hugged him carefully while Aaron winced a tiny bit. "Dad, are you alright?" he asked.

"I will be, buddy, I will be," he assured him. "What did the doctor say?" he added after Jack let go.

"They had to reconstruct your legs but have managed to save them without any rabies. They also had to reconstruct your knee after the gunshot wound. You had internal damage and bleeding but none of your organs were harmed. You only have more scar tissue. They've also managed to clean up your whip lashes and they want to keep you in for observation due to the internal damage and bleeding which is why you're in ICU and you must keep out of stressful situations," his dad informed him.

He bit his lip wanting to answer being in hospital was stressful. How was he meant to remain calm in a place he hated? He just wanted to go home and recover there but he was too ill to.

"I know you hate being in hospital but if you behave you'll be out of here soon enough," Valarie soothed.

He nodded reluctantly.

They soon filtered out leaving only Valarie behind standing at the foot of her son's bed. Jessica and Jack were the last to leave and he watched them walk off sadly hoping he'd be able to get back home to his son soon.

"You have a lovely wife, son?" she smiled. Upon seeing him look confused she added, "the woman who left with Jack. I thought she was your wife."

"She's Jack's aunt. When his mother died she persuaded me to let her help raise him on my own while I stayed with the BAU," he answered looking down. Even after all these years he still felt incredibly guilty he hadn't got there in time to save her. "She's been a godsend."

"What happened?" she asked gently.

"An UnSub I was chasing got hold of Jack and Haley. I was too late to save her," he answered swallowing a lump in his throat. "Same man who gave me my abdominal scars."

"You saved Jack, son. You have nothing to feel guilty about. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be able to get to know my grandson."

He heard someone say, "but who'll save you," turning both their blood cold. It couldn't be, could it? Hadn't he been caught?


	7. Petersman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petersman finds his way into Aaron's hospital room

Petersman

They looked to the doorway to see Michael Petersman grinning back at them wearing a doctor's coat. They tried to keep calm though fear coursed through their veins. Where was his gun when he needed it Aaron thought.

They glared at him as he stepped over to the bed and picked up his chart smiling. He then approached the bed as Aaron tried to get away from him as gingerly as possible without causing himself any more damage. Why couldn't he have the strength to fight back instead of being this mess?

"Don't you dare touch him," Valarie shouted trying to pull him away. She didn't care what he did to her she just had to keep him from her son. He couldn't worsen Aaron's condition. She knew how seriously ill and injured her son was.

He pushed her back with such force she fell to the floor but she still tried to tackle him down. She couldn't let him touch him. He just kicked her away and pressed on Aaron's stomach.

He smiled as he saw Aaron try and mask a wince and pressed again. "Does that hurt?" he smiled.

Aaron tried to bite his tongue from making a scathing comment. He wouldn't give Petersman the satisfaction of knowing how much it had hurt but he couldn't stop the tears pricking his eyes. He felt so useless and vulnerable not being able to fight back due to his state and it had hurt more than anything.

Valarie, who had managed to get back to her feet, grabbed Petersman around the waist and pulled him away shouting, "Get off him!" She knew if he kept pressing down on his stomach he could start the internal bleeding again which could kill him. He could burst a scar lesion releasing toxic into his stomach.

Suddenly an idea came to Aaron and he went to press the panic button. He hated to ask for help but this time they needed it. If he got the nurses in here he could explain and save the situation.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he heard Petersman say. He looked up to see he'd managed to conquer his dad and was now standing there holding her with a scalpel to her throat.

"Aaron, do it! Save yourself!" she answered trying to bite down tears believing this would be the last time she'd see her son. She'd rather she died than her son. She couldn't see her son die from his wounds.

"Get off her," he shouted weakly beginning to feel incredibly ill. "Get your filthy hands off her."

"Aw what are you going to do to stop me?" Petersman said snidely."You can't even get out of bed."

Suddenly they heard a gun go off and Petersman fell onto the end of the bed then onto Aaron's stomach dead causing him to start coughing up blood and the machines to go mad.


	8. Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's rushed back to surgery

Emergency

Valarie turned to the doorway in shock to see Reid standing there putting away his gun. Hearing the machines going off he ran to Aaron and pressed the panic button. He couldn't lose him; he just couldn't. Losing him would kill him and he was clearly in critical danger.

Petersman had pressed on his stomach where he'd only just been fixed up for internal damage and bleeding. The pressing alone could have set off the bleeding again but when he'd shot Petersman he'd fallen onto Aaron's stomach. The impact of his fall could have opened one of his scar lesions releasing fatal toxins into his blood. Also the stress of what had just happened couldn't be helping.

He needed emergency surgery and now. Spencer only prayed that the toxins hadn't spread to his organs. He couldn't become even graver ill than he was but no matter what he vowed he'd help him recover as much as his family let him. There was no-one that mattered more to him than Aaron except maybe his mother but that was another kind of love.

Valarie turned to her son stunned and saw what was causing the machines to go mad. She went over to the corpse and swallowing all the emotions that were running through her attempted to get him off her son. Thankfully she succeeded and he fell to the floor with a thud.

They noticed Aaron's eyes flickering open and shut and they each grabbed one of his hands. He tried as hard as he could to keep his eyes open but he felt himself weakening and the pain was unbelievable.

"Aaron, hold on, you can fight," Spencer encouraged. "I know you're feeling weak and in pain but I know you can find the fight in there. You're the strongest person I've ever known. You've fought death before and I know you can again. You're my hero and I love you..."

"Sp..." he answered looking up at him weakly.

"Aaron, you don't..." he replied.

"I...I..." he tried again.

"Aaron, you need to focus your energy on fighting. You can talk later but right now you need to focus your energy on pulling through. Focus on Jack and your dad..."

"You too," he answered struggling then closed his eyes as the pain and weakness overcame him.

Just then the nurses and doctor rushed through the door and over to Aaron asking them to kindly move away so they could tend to him. They ran their tests on him than ran out speeding him to OR leaving Valarie and Spencer to watch them.

Spencer sought and slipped his hand into Valarie's while she gave his hand a squeeze.


	9. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valarie confesses her past behaviour

Past

They were ushered out to wait in the waiting area and whilst swallowing a lump in his throat Spencer called all the team back in plus Jessica and Jack. He was the only one left with their numbers so he knew he had to be the one no matter how scared and panicked he felt right now.

While he waited for them to come Valarie rubbed his back trying to comfort him. "It's all my fault," he said.

"You did what you had to. If you hadn't shot him Aaron would most certainly have been dead," she replied looking down.

"But he fell on Aaron's stomach."

"You didn't know where he was going to land. If you hadn't shot him Aaron would be in an even more critical position than he is now. He was holding me hostage and wouldn't let go of me if Aaron pressed the panic button. It was a lose lose situation but you made it a win. I know he's going to make it. He's always been a fighter from the moment he was born."

He nodded. "But..."

"I'm going to tell you something he's probably never told you..." she added swallowing a lump in her throat and biting back tears. Her chest hurt but she had to let it out. "Aaron didn't have a happy childhood. John used to beat him whenever he did something that annoyed him not even when he was naughty. He'd use his fists and his feet..." she added collapsing into tears. "It didn't end until Aaron was fifteen...I know John was going through his own battle but that doesn't excuse him taking it out on Aaron..."

Spencer looked at her pityingly. Even though it was clear to him John was the man she'd been it was also patent how guilty she felt over how she'd treated a son when she was living her lie. He didn't have any doubt that she loved her son but living life as a man had been a falsehood to her hence her here living as a woman.

"Yes he didn't deserve that treatment as a child but it made him the man he is today. I will never condone child abuse but if it weren't for what he suffered as a child he wouldn't be hunting monsters right now and such a loving, caring father to Jack," Spencer comforted.

"I don't deserve him," she answered. "After how I used to treat him I don't deserve his forgiveness. Why didn't he let Petersman kill me? Why did he protect me? I must have been a monster to him as he grew up."

"You're a completely different person now. You're not that man anymore. You're a much better person as a woman and I know Aaron can see that. Yes Aaron will never condone child abuse either and in fact I've seen he gets affected by those cases more than others even before he had Jack but I'm sure he just wants to leave that in the past where it belongs. He wants to move forward and get to know the woman you are today and I advise you let him," he answered hugging her.

"I want to. I want to so badly," she cried."I want him to know how sorry I am for how I treated him when I was a man."

"You will get the chance and I'm sure he already knows," he answered resolving to be the strong one this time.

She nodded and they heard footsteps coming from in front of and behind them. They saw the team and their family run in and the doctor approaching with a chart that they hoped was Aaron's.


	10. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New news on Aaron's condition

News

They stood up to greet both the doctor and the team/family. The team and Jack and Jessica ran up to them worried. All Spencer had told them was Aaron had been sent into emergency surgery. He hadn't wanted to tell them over the phone Petersman had found his way into his room and held them both hostage.

"What happened?" Dave asked worried seeing how devastated they were. "How is he, doctor?"

"Apparently a man found his way into Agent Hotchner's room and pressed his stomach a couple of times then held his mother hostage..." They all looked at each other but were too worried to correct him that Valarie was actually his father. "This young man shot him dead and the man fell on his stomach..."

Spencer and Valarie nodded verifying the doctor's story. Dave noticed the little cut on Valarie's neck and became worried about her too so he went over to her and squeezed her hand letting her know she had his support too.

"How is he?" Valarie asked trying to bite back the tears.

"We've managed to sort out the damage. A toxic lesion broke and let toxins into his blood but we've succeeded in cleaning it up. Also the internal bleeding started up again but we've also been able to stop it and unclot the blood that had clotted itself," the doctor answered.

She nodded. "Is he still in danger?" she asked clutching Dave's hand tight.

"Thankfully no but we wish to keep him in ICU longer just in case things make a turn for the worse again. We'll be conducting regular checks to make sure his recovery is going as it should. As long as something like this doesn't happen again he should be out of ICU in two or three days."

She nodded swallowing the last remaining lumps in her throat. "Is he awake?" she asked.

"He's currently still sleeping off the anaesthetic. We can come get you when he's woken up."

She nodded. "Please do."

"Of course," he answered and left.

After he'd left they all sat back down on the chairs in the waiting room. Jack sat down next to his granddad and cuddled up to her resting his sleepy head on her lap. He didn't seem to notice that she still had her penis or at least he didn't mention it which made her happy.

"Dad's going to be alright, isn't he?" he asked vulnerably. "I'm not going to lose him like mum, am I?"

"Didn't you hear the doctors, buddy," she answered running her fingers through his hair.

He shook his head. "I was too busy being mad at the bad guy."

She smiled stroking his hair at how protective he was over his dad. He was truly his hero and she was proud to see why. "He's going to be in ICU for a day longer but he's going to be alright," she assured.

"Really?" he asked sounding a little happier.

"Really," she confirmed.

He got up and flung his arms around her neck hugging her close to him while she hugged him back. That was when he noticed the bruises round her collarbone and the line on her neck where the scalpel had broken the skin.

"You alright, grandpa? Can I call you grandpa?" he asked trying to stifle a tired yawn.

"Of course you can. Even though I'm a woman I'll always be your grandpa..." He smiled back at him. "And I'm fine. It's just a little nick and a couple of bruises nothing major."

"Good," he smiled yawning yet again.

"Why don't you lay your head back on my lap and go to sleep? We'll wake you up when the doctor comes back."

"Promise."

"Promise."

He smiled and laid his head back on her lap closing his eyes. He was soon off to the land of nod while she kept running her fingers through his hair.


	11. Operation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valarie books her operation

Operation

A few days later he was out of the ICU like they'd said and in a normal private room on a normal ward. Much to his annoyance he wasn't going to be let out for another week. Yes his stomach and legs still had to heal but he wanted out of here.

It also annoyed him that his legs were basically useless for the moment. Thanks to those damn dogs he wouldn't be able to walk out of here. He knew they'd been sewn up even though they were completely covered by bandages for the time-being. He'd had a look one night just to see where all the bandages were. He'd seen they covered his wrists, abdomen and the whole of his legs. When he'd seen them he slammed his hands on the bed and laid his head on the pillow frustrated. He was just thankful he had a pair of boxers on.

Thinking about his boxers he looked up to his father remembering something. "Dad?" he asked nervously.

"Yes son," she answered looking up to see him looking curious.

"Why? Why do you still have your...?" he asked nervously tipping his head down at his privates. She looked down so he added, "You don't have to tell me."

"No, I do," she answered looking up swallowing the lump in her throat and feeling tears prick her eyes. She turned away and added, "I couldn't make the complete change without the people that meant the most to me. I knew I couldn't be completely happy with them even if I wasn't anatomically complete. My dream was to have my family by my side as I gained my coveted vagina."

He tried to reach for her hand and when he succeeded he answered, "Oh dad, book the operation. You have me back now plus a grandson and I know the team will stand by your side. We're all basically family."

"Oh Aaron, are you really alright with all this? Are you really alright with me being a woman?" she answered looking back at him.

"Dad, I'm glad to see you so happy at last. I can clearly see this is the real you and I'm enjoying getting to know you finally. I can see from my childhood that you were battling an inner battle and you've won that, dad, by becoming the woman you are today."

"Oh Aaron, I'm so sorry for the way I treated you as a child..." she answered looking down.

"Dad, you don't need to," he answered attempting to sit up but his stomach wouldn't let him. Neither would his dad who pushed him gently back down reminding him he could pull his stitches if he succeeded and be rushed back in for even more emergency surgery. He conceded reluctantly but knowing he didn't really want to go back to ICU. "I can see it from the moment we reunited. You don't need words, dad, I've seen it in your actions. I've seen it in the way you've cared for me over the last few days. You've more than made up for it."

"Oh Aaron."

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too, son," she replied carefully hugging him.

"Dad, go and get that operation booked. The sooner it's booked the sooner you're finally complete and I want that for you as much as you do."

She smiled. "Thanks son."

"Anytime," he smiled back.

She left just as Jack, Jessica and Dave came and he smiled even more to see them. He looked forward to his son's visits every day and hoped soon he'd be able to go home to him.

"Dad," he shouted hugging him carefully.

"Hey buddy," he smiled hugging him back.

"You feeling any better today?" he asked letting him go.

"A little but just wish I could get back home to you."

"You will be soon enough, dad. You just need to become a little stronger and then you'll be home and I can take care of you..." Aaron smiled at how sweet his son was and nodded. "Grandpa too..." That made him smile even more then Jack looked concerned and a little upset.

"What is it, buddy?" he asked worried.

"Will grandpa stay with us? I don't want her to go away again," he answered vulnerably.

"Why don't you ask her herself?" he asked smiling up at his dad and Spencer as they walked through the door.

Spencer also hadn't really left his side since he was admitted into hospital and his dad seemed to be backing him up to the doctors. He was glad of that fact because it lifted his heart that Spencer was also there for him all the time. Maybe there was a chance for them. He had to admit there was no-one he loved more than Spencer and it seemed he felt the same for him. His father seemed to encourage it as well.

"Of course I am," she smiled. "There's nowhere I'd rather be than with your dad and you."

Jack beamed back at her while Aaron asked, "So is it booked?"

She nodded beaming. "Two weeks Tuesday I'll be completely and anatomically correct," she beamed.

Dave hugged her close to him and smiled, "I'm so happy for you, darling..." He kissed her hair and she snuggled up to him. They hadn't quite confessed their feelings to each other yet but they knew something was there. She didn't want to enter any relationships until she was anatomically correct and she was a little wary about entering a relationship with him even though she'd fallen for him due to him being Aaron's best friend. She didn't want to cause any awkwardness between them.

"Thanks," she smiled blushing up at him. They all smiled back at them thinking they'd make such a great couple. Aaron knew they were worried about how he'd take it but he just wanted to see the two of them happy. He'd even encourage it if he had to.

"What does anatomically correct mean?" Jack asked confused.

"It means grandpa will be and look like a complete woman," Aaron smiled.

"Yay!" Jack exclaimed. "High five grandpa!"

Everyone smiled as they shared a high five.


	12. Discharge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's discharged from hospital

Discharge

A week later the hospital were dismissing him on certain conditions. He had to come back for physiotherapy for at least four months so they could get his legs back to fully functional again. He also had to stay with someone while he healed so they could heal and particularly someone who lived on the ground floor so they didn't need to keep hauling him up stairs until he could gingerly walk them himself.

The second condition was why he was currently waiting for Dave to pick him up with his family. It had been decided much to his frustration he was going to be staying at Dave's. Though he really just wanted to go home he had to admit the points they'd made in favour of the mansion. It wasn't that he wasn't grateful it's just he didn't want to be a burden or an inconvenience.

They'd already organised that he'd sleep in a room just jutting off the lounge on a sofa bed. There was a toilet just off the room so he wouldn't have to wheel himself too far. They knew he'd want to do as much as he could by himself; he'd just have to adapt to the wheelchair for the present until he had enough strength in his legs again.

It was a lot better than what he'd have at home. At home he lived on the second floor of an apartment block without a lift so someone would have had to haul his wheelchair up two flights just so he could get in and out. Also the toilet was right next door to Jack's room which was the other side of the apartment so that wouldn't be easy for him to circumnavigate at night in the chair.

Spencer had offered his apartment not wanting to let sight of Aaron. Unfortunately his apartment was also on the second floor with no lift so it was a no go. Also he hadn't the space for all three of them which had deflated him a little. He wanted so badly to be a part of the Hotchner family and Aaron's partner.

He'd been over the moon when Dave had told him he could sleep on the couch next to Aaron's room so he could be on hand to help him whenever he needed it. Aaron was relieved when he heard this as Spencer had given him a great support while he was here in the hospital and he couldn't imagine being without him ever again.

Soon enough he heard Dave's and Jack's footsteps coming down the hall to pick him up. Spencer opened up the wheelchair and he sadly got himself in it with all the strength he had in his arms. He'd long resigned he was going to need the wheelchair as his legs were useless but that didn't mean he wasn't going to work his damn hardest to get them fully functional again. The sooner they were the sooner he could get back to work and home.

Actually maybe while he was recovering might be a great time to start looking for that house Dave had continually encouraged him to look for. He was right Jack deserved a garden he could grow up in as he carried on getting older. He hoped Spencer would move in with them too. He knew more than anything he wanted to make him a more permanent fixture of his life.

He smiled as his best friend and son entered his room. Jack ran over to him hugging him while Aaron hugged him back carefully. "You're coming home today, dad," he exclaimed.

"Well Uncle Dave's," he smiled back letting his son go.

"Aaron as I've told you a million times already mi casa es tu casa," Dave replied rolling his eyes.

He smiled back at him.

"Ready?" he added going behind his wheelchair and taking hold of the handles.

"Dave, I can wheel myself thank you very much," he growled placing his hands on the wheels. If he couldn't walk out of here he was going to damn well wheel himself.

"Aaron, you've only just had the stitches taken out of your abdomen. You could cause yourself damage if you push yourself," Valarie said firmly.

"Fine," he answered rolling his eyes. "But Spencer gets to push."

Dave just shrugged his shoulders and let Spencer take over. Maybe they'd finally get their heads out of their butts and confess their feelings to each other. Everyone could see they were madly in love with each other but neither had done anything yet.

Spencer then pushed Aaron out to the waiting car while the others followed with Dave and Valarie secretly holding hands. He respected she didn't want to do anything until she was anatomically correct and they'd even be sleeping in different bedrooms while the Hotchners stayed at his. They'd already gained Aaron's blessing much to their relief and happiness who was only too happy to give it.


	13. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's discharged from hospital

Nightmare

That night Jack was of course first to bed. Valarie stepped in to put him to bed with a bedtime story like she'd used to in the rare few good nights she'd had with his father when he was Jack's age. Jack smiled though a little upset his dad couldn't do it for the moment. Aaron smiled so glad to see how his son and father were already.

Before he went up to his temporary bedroom with his grandpa he went over to his father and hugged him. "Night dad, I'm so glad you're out of the hospital now. Everything will slowly get better and you'll be able to walk again," he said.

"Night buddy, me too and I know. You'll all be here to help me along the way," he smiled hugging him back.

"Love you, dad."

"Love you too, buddy."

He smiled then turned and said goodnight to both Spencer and Dave who in turn bade him sweet dreams. They smiled as they watched him go off with his granddad for a bedtime story while Aaron snuggled a bit more into Spencer. He just felt so comforted snuggling into him while he was still vulnerable and it didn't seem he minded.

Some time later she came down and joined all three men again. They carried on watching television for a while until he noticed Valarie's eyes were beginning to droop. He kissed her hair and indicated with his head upstairs. They got up and looked to the other potential couple.

"We're heading up to bed. I've already set up your bed, Aaron," Dave said.

"Thanks Dave. I really appreciate it," he smiled back at him then added, "Night dad. Night Dave."

Valarie kissed him on the top of his head, "Night son. I'm so glad you're out of the hospital."

"Me too, dad, me too," he yawned.

"Don't be up too long after us."

"I'll make sure he isn't," Spencer smiled while Aaron rolled his eyes.

She nodded and they headed upstairs.

About ten minutes later they both decided it was time they turned in. Aaron was losing his battle against sleep and Spencer didn't really want to stay up on his own. He also wanted silence so that he could be within earshot if anything happened to Aaron.

He helped Aaron into the next room and waited while he changed out of his clothes leaving just his boxers on gingerly. He would have helped him change but he knew and respected Aaron still wanted some independence. He'd have probably fought him on it anyway.

Feeling a little awkward watching Aaron swing his legs under the bed after leaving his clothes all neatly folded on the floor he cleared his throat. "Um..." he said making Aaron's beautiful, brown eyes look up at him. "I'm just going to go to bed myself. I'll be just next door if you need anything."

"Thanks Spencer, I really appreciate it," he smiled back.

"I love you," he whispered then walked out leaving Aaron wondering if he'd really heard that. He couldn't know after all the hell he'd been through how much that lifted his heart.

Unfortunately when Aaron finally drifted off that's when the nightmares started. The dogs were back but with a vengeance. They attacked at his legs again and started ripping bits of flesh off so he could see bits of bones. It was worse than any dream he'd ever had before.

He woke up with a fright only to see a big dog staring back at him on his bed which made him cling to his sheets even more frightened. He looked at the dog shaking like a leaf and told it to shoo go away trying not to show his fear.

Spencer came in having heard him tossing and turning and what he believed to be talking in his sleep. He switched on the light to see Mudge on his bed and Aaron staring at him petrified clutching the sheet.

He gently got Mudge off the bed and out the door into the lounge noticing how it slightly relieved Aaron. He then came back and sat on the bed seeing that he'd let the sheet go but was still shaking like a leaf.

He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his temple. "Aaron, you're safe. It's alright. It was only Mudge, Dave's dog. He wouldn't hurt a fly..."

He nodded looking down feeling a little foolish. He knew Mudge wouldn't hurt him but he couldn't help it. Mudge was a dog and the last time he'd come into contact with dogs they'd tried to rip him to pieces.

Spencer saw a tear trickle down his cheek and hugged him close to him. "Aaron, it's alright, we understand. I've put Mudge outside and I'll keep him outside if you need him to be..." Aaron nodded. He knew it would relieve him if he stayed out there but even with him being out there still unnerved him a bit. "You can go back to sleep now."

"Please stay with me just in case it happens again," he answered vulnerably.

"Oh Aaron, I will if you need me to. I love you," Spencer replied stroking the hair off his face and wiping the tear away with his finger.

"I love you, too," Aaron answered kissing him on the lips.

Spencer climbed in beside him and spooned against his body as Aaron lay back down again. He wrapped his arms around Aaron's chest and Aaron placed his hands on his arms holding them close to him.


	14. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron gets scared

Fear

The next morning Dave got up early and headed down to the lounge. He smiled a little when he saw that though there was still bedding on the couch it was currently vacant. He hoped it meant that the two of them had finally got there heads out of their butts and were now sharing the same bed.

He looked confused when he saw Mudge curled up outside the door of the room he'd allocated Aaron. He scratched his head as he saw him there looking up at his master a little forlornly.

"Been kicked out here, have you bud?" he asked stroking behind his ears causing him to bark.

He then heard a frightened murmur and put his head round the door. He saw Aaron in Spencer's arms and smiled. He smiled even more as he saw how close Spencer was holding him and how comfortable they looked in each other's arms as they smiled. About time he nodded.

Suddenly Mudge barked again and a look of fear crossed Aaron's face then it went as Spencer held him even closer. Poor guy he thought as he saw the answer to why Mudge was out here and not in there in his dog basket. He closed the door letting them sleep in peace while taking Mudge with him.

An hour later they woke up to hear noises in the lounge. Spencer looked over to the clock and saw it was 10am. He smiled as Aaron looked up at him rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"What time is it?" he smiled up at him.

"10am," Spencer smiled back kissing his hair.

"Wow! I've never slept this late..."

"You needed it."

"Jack?" he asked worried.

"I'm sure he's out there with your dad and Dave. I'm sure he's fine."

He nodded knowing he was right. If anyone had tried to take his son Dave would have stopped them. They wouldn't let anything happen to his boy and he was sure after all the years he'd spent in the FBI Dave had this mansion highly secure just like he had his own flat.

"Shall we get up and join them?" Spencer asked.

Aaron nodded so Spencer got out of bed and opened up the wheelchair. He got out a set of clothes for the both of them while Aaron used the strength in his arms to get out of bed and into the chair. Afterwards they went to the bathroom and he managed to give himself a flannel wash after Spencer had helped him onto the toilet.

When he'd finished washing and shaving he helped him back into his wheelchair and Aaron wheeled himself back into his temporary bedroom leaving the door open. That way Spencer could hear if he accidentally fell on the floor while getting his clothes on. He proceeded to put on the t-shirt and jeans Spencer had gotten out for him while his legs just flopped about.

He knew by the time he was out of the wheelchair he'd definitely have stronger arm muscles. He smiled as Spencer came back in from his shower. He admired the muscles his lean, gangly lover had as he got dressed for the day too.

"You ready to face them?" he asked. As Spencer begun to look nervous he added gently, "Spence, I think they'll just be relieved..." He added with a chuckle, "After all I'm pretty sure Dave put you in the room right beside me not only so you could be on hand if I fell."

"That old scheming matchmaker," Spencer smiled.

"Exactly," Aaron smiled back.

Spencer opened the door and they both went into the lounge. Valarie, Dave and Jack all smiled to see them up and awake while they smiled back.

Suddenly Mudge who was happily playing with Jack bounded over and started barking at them both. Aaron looked at him turning white and shaking like a leaf drawing his legs further and further back from him.

Dave noticing how Aaron was rigid with fear pulled his dog away from him looking at him concerned. Valarie had been a little nervous around Mudge but Aaron was damn right petrified. It pained him to see his best friend like this. He'd never seen him so scared of anything except losing Jack. He could see from the way he drew back his legs it was the memories of what had happened that was causing him to be frightened of his dog that Aaron had never been scared of before.

Spencer massaged Aaron's shoulders which visibly relaxed him. Aaron held onto Spencer's hand for support. Even though he was terrified of dogs having seen how happy Jack was with him he didn't want him to go. Also he knew he had to get over this new fear. He'd have to face dogs in his job because they never knew what they would face and some victim's families even suspects owned dogs.

"I could put him in a boarding kennel while you're here if that will help, Aaron," Dave said concerned.

"No," he shook his head seeing his son's face fall. "No, this is his home. He shouldn't have to leave it because of me. I just need to overcome this new fear. It won't help me in the workplace."

Jack ran over and hugged him saying, "Dad, we'll help you," while Dave smiled back at him. He never ceased to be amazed by his best mate and possibly one day stepson's strength.

"I know, buddy, I know," he answered hugging him back.


	15. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team throw Valarie a surprise party

Party

Two weeks later Aaron was back at the hospital again but this time it was his dad who had been hospitalised. She'd had her final operation in her transition a week before and Aaron had refused to leave her side while she was in the hospital.

Damn the wheelchair! His father had stayed in the hospital with him so the least he could do was stay with her. The only thing he felt guilty about was Jack and Spencer but they assured him they understood he wanted to be here with his dad. They said it would give them more time to bond which only made Aaron smile. They came in and visited every day.

Dave had also been by her side as long as he could. They'd confessed their feelings for each other as soon as she'd come round from the anaesthetic and Aaron had even witnessed them share their first kiss on his way back from wheeling himself to and from the bathroom.

He smiled remembering the day they'd brought his dad in for his full sex change operation. He'd thought it would only be him, Dave, Spencer and Jack coming to support her believing the team found it too weird this was his dad but to his surprise and sheer happiness the whole team had turned out to support and congratulate her as she went through this one final life-changing operation.

He heard footsteps and smiled as he looked up to see his lover, son and best friend walk in. They all smiled back at father and son as his dad moved her legs to go over the edge of the bed.

"Ready to come home?" Dave asked opening the wheelchair for Valarie.

She nodded and answered, "but I'm not getting into that."

Dave smiled at Spencer, "Like father like son." Spencer smiled back trying not to laugh while his boyfriend glared at him. "Valarie, you know it's hospital procedure," Dave added.

"Fine," she answered rolling her eyes and carefully placing herself into the wheelchair. Her privates were still a little sore but she'd know they'd get better soon.

She'd been so excited and over the moon when she'd looked down the first time to no longer see her penis but her vagina instead. Her dreams had come true and more. She'd never dreamed in her wildest dreams her son would welcome her back with open arms and introduce her to a grandson. Also she'd never believed in a million years she'd find a boyfriend and a whole new family. She was over the moon her son's team had welcomed her into their family.

Dave got behind her and pushed her out to the waiting car while Aaron wheeled himself after them. Spencer and Jack walked beside Aaron's wheelchair to the car. When they got there they got them into the car after collapsing the wheelchairs. After putting him in the boot Dave got into the driver's seat and drove them all home.

When they got home he got them both out again. He wheeled her up to the front door while Aaron wheeled himself behind. He smiled as he saw Garcia secretly spy out of the window then run back in all excited.

When he switched on the lights everyone jumped out of their hiding place and shouted, "Surprise!"

She felt tears in her eyes and asked, "What's this? What's going on?"

"What does it look like, pretty lady?" Garcia beamed. "It's a celebration party celebrating that you're now anatomically correct."

She started to cry and dabbed at her eyes overwhelmed with happiness that they'd pulled this for her. "I don't know what to say," she smiled with tears rolling down her cheeks. She got up and hugged her close to her adding, "Thank you, thank you so much."

"It's nothing, you deserve it," she smiled up at her.

She smiled back at her, "Still thank you."

They all congratulated her once again and she smiled thanking them all. Dave and Aaron smiled to see her in her element. After all the pain she'd been through they agreed that she deserved it.

Some time later Morgan came over to where Aaron had parked his wheelchair so he could observe and enjoy the party and handed him a beer while sitting on the arm of the couch. Aaron took it and thanked him.

"So Bossman how's recovery doing?" he asked.

"Well I've only had two sessions so far but they're believing there's some progress," Aaron replied. "They believe I'll be out of the chair in two months."

"You'll get there," he smiled back. "You'll definitely be back out in the field in no time."

He smiled.


	16. Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new case

Case

It had been a year since he'd come home from the hospital. His legs had healed all in good time and he was walking within the four months they'd predicted. He now only had very faint lines on his legs that indicated where they'd operated to save his legs. His knee had fully recovered as had his stomach though when he'd returned to work he'd taken it as easy as he could at first.

He'd returned to his position ten months ago and to field duty almost immediately though the team watched him to make sure he took it easy until he was over the cane he'd had to use for a month after coming back. It had annoyed him but he knew they were only looking out for him because they cared. He knew he had a propensity to push himself a little too hard and cause himself problems.

Spencer and Aaron had found a house only a few houses down from Dave's while he was recovering and had moved in when he'd moved onto only one crutch remaining with Jack. They now had a garden and two floors with three bedrooms. They kept the extra bedroom as a guest room but it was mostly taken up currently by Spencer's Doctor Who, Star Trek, Star Wars, Marvel and DC collections. It also held a lot of his books and Aaron's stamp and coin collections. It was like a nerd nirvana.

Valarie had stayed with Dave and they'd slowly moved her stuff in to the home they now shared together. They had begun to share the same bed a week after she'd had her final operation and she'd worn a huge grin for a day after. They alternated which house they would have dinner at each week but they had dinner once a week with Aaron, Spencer and Jack.

They'd gotten engaged two months ago and Valarie's time was mostly occupied by planning the wedding. She was trying to get Dave involved as well who was only too happy to put in his input. After all he was going to be the groom. As they were soon going to be officially stepson and stepdad that had only made Aaron and Dave even closer.

They were currently working a terrorism case. It had started off with random attacks on civilians but had progressed when they realised there was a group working behind the attacks. They'd come up behind and slit their throats. There had been a shooting where one of the cops they'd been working with had been shot and they'd been left a calling card.

It was a death tarot card and on the back was written 'we stand for all those oppressed in jails around the country. Stand down or watch your step.' They'd all muttered under their breaths that they didn't take orders from terrorists and had doubled their efforts to find them.

He was just about to get into his SUV when suddenly he heard a loud noise then nothing but felt his body get propelled into the air and land on the ground some distance away with a huge thud.


	17. Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's deaf

Ears

They'd all heard the bomb go off just outside the FBI headquarters shattering the glass of the front windows on the lower levels. They looked at each other and then suddenly Morgan ran out of the bullpen and down the flights of the stairs. When he got down there he flew out of the front doors to see just what he'd feared.

There was one of their SUVs encased in flames with the doors blown off. About 4 feet from it was their boss lying on the road on his back with his arm and leg covered in fire. He ran over throwing off his top and started beating the flames out while Aaron looked up at him stunned. Thankfully he got the flames out.

He was relieved to hear the sounds of footsteps coming from out of the doors as he took one good look at their boss now he'd extinguished the flames. He saw that his arm and leg were burnt but the most distressing thing was the blood from his head. Especially the blood coming from his ears.

"Hotch, we're going to get help. Everything's going to be alright. I just need to turn you over so I can get a look at your back," he said soothingly trying to keep the emotions out of his voice.

He heard his friend and subordinate say words but it was all silence to him which scared him most of all. Morgan began to turn him over but it was all so confusing to him.

"What happened?" he shouted. "What's going on?"

Relieved that apart from a few grazes Hotch's back was fine he let him back on his back and answered holding his hand, "Hotch there was a bomb. You've burned your arm and leg and suffered a head injury. Help's on it's way."

Aaron just looked back at him blankly having not heard a single word. Morgan looked down at him sadly with the truth sinking in. When it passed over his face Aaron shook his head. He didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be.

He just hoped this was all a bad dream and would go away soon. He began to close his eyes when he felt Morgan shake him carefully. He saw him mouth something but couldn't quite make it out. If only he could slow down he might be able to lip read what he said.

Spencer ran out and over to them before Dave could stop him. When he saw his partner on the floor with his ears bleeding he wanted to break but tried to keep control of his emotions. He knew instantly his boyfriend was deaf but there was nothing he wouldn't do for him.

"We can't show our emotions out here, Reid. We don't know if the UnSub's watching. They can't see us breaking. It will make them think they're winning," Derek said gently.

He nodded knowing what Morgan was telling him was true. He'd have to break later in private but now they had to focus on Aaron and the case. He turned back to his lover and held his hand.

"Aaron, there was a bomb," he said slowly and clearly so he could lip read his words. "You've burned your arm and leg and have a head injury. I also suspect you've blown your eardrums. Help is coming and everything will be alright. We're all here for you."

He nodded trying to bite back the tears. His boyfriend had confirmed what he'd already guessed and feared; he'd lost his hearing. The bomb had ruined his hearing for him once and for all.

Soon enough the paramedics came running over. They took a look at his injuries and placed him on a stretcher and his head into a head vice. They then placed him in the ambulance.

"Who's coming with him?" the head paramedic asked as the other linked him to monitors.

"He is," Dave answered pushing Spencer forward who looked grateful and relieved as he climbed in with his partner. As soon as he'd sat down beside him the ambulance pulled out. "Let's get back to work. I know we're all worried about Aaron but he'd want us to solve this case as quickly as possible."

They nodded knowing what he was saying was right. The sooner the case was over the sooner they could be at the hospital with Aaron and Spencer and get some justice for him and all the other victims.


	18. Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer worries

Worries

As soon as they reached the hospital they rushed Aaron straight into OR leaving Spencer in the ER watching them run off with his boyfriend's gurney. He paced until a nurse took him off to a waiting room.

Once there he sat down with his head in his hands. What was going to happen now? What if Aaron's hearing loss was permanent? He knew he'd never leave him but how would he take it? How would he be able to prepare his stepson?

He heard footsteps coming closer and looked up to see Valarie run in concerned and worried. It was obvious Dave had called and told her what was going on. When she saw the tears in Spencer's eyes she swallowed the lump in her throat preparing herself for the severity of her son's injuries.

"How is he? Have they told you anything?" she asked worried.

He shook his head. "They haven't told me anything more than what I already guessed. It looks like he has a burnt arm and leg but the worst damage is his head..." She sat down beside him and held his hand as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "I believe he has a ruptured eardrum and acoustic trauma..."He couldn't hear us."

"Spencer, his hearing could come back. The ruptured eardrum and acoustic trauma will heal," she answered soothingly.

"Valarie, seven years ago Aaron was involved in another bomb attack. The blast gave him acoustic trauma in his left ear and he was signed off for a few months while it healed. He got the doctor to let him back in the field a month too early and he was warned if he was near any more loud noises he could lose his hearing permanently," he answered trying not to show her how lost he felt. "He suffered greatly that first case back."

"It was seven years ago. It's surely healed since then," she replied rubbing his back.

"Four years ago he was near a bank when a bomb caused it to explode. It caused ringing in his ear and he had to get it checked out. I know his ears have always been fragile since the original bomb. This time he was about to get in the car when it went off."

"Spencer, we don't know anything until the doctor comes out and tells us. You could be fretting over nothing," she soothed.

He nodded but he couldn't shake off the feeling. "What if he is?" he asked sadly.

"Then we come to it when it comes to it. We help him through it. There are many different things that could help him hear but we let him make the final decision. I'm not going to lie it won't be easy at first but we'll all adapt and we'll help him, won't we?"

He nodded answering firmly, "Of course we will. I'll never leave him. I love him."

"I know," she answered rubbing his back. "If anyone can get him through that it's you and Jack but we don't know for certain yet."

He nodded. "Does he know?"

She shook her head. "I decided we shouldn't tell him anything until we know for certain what's going on. I didn't want to scare him until we had the facts."

He nodded still feeling a little lost. He just hoped the doctors would come out soon and tell them what was going on. He also hoped the team would finish the case soon and join them. He was eternally grateful though that Valarie was here. They'd become close over the last year.

He heard footsteps and looked up to see both the team and the doctor arriving from opposite directions. He breathed a sigh of relief but at the same time prepared himself for the worst.


	19. Permanent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's deafness is permanent apparently

Permanent

The team stood beside Spencer and Valarie as they faced the doctor. Dave held Valarie's hand and squeezed it while she did the same for Spencer. They tried to swallow the lumps in their throats and looked to the doctor who looked grave.

"Are you here for Agent Hotchner?" he asked.

They nodded and Spencer asked vulnerably, "How is he?"

He looked down at his chart swallowing the lump in his throat. This wasn't going to be easy to say. Spencer's eyes widened and he felt the ground open underneath him. It couldn't be, could it?

He looked back up and saw that the young man and older woman were now distressed as were the agents who were trying to remain calm. He cleared his throat and answered, "We managed to save his arm and leg. There will be a bit of scarring but no serious damage. I wish I could say the same about his ears..."

"It's permanent, isn't it?" Spencer answered trying to battle his tears.

He nodded. "I'm so sorry. Though his ruptured eardrum and acoustic trauma will heal due to him having already had acoustic trauma this accident has worsened it to the point he's suffered it's injured the ears so bad that the hearing loss is permanent."

Spencer couldn't control it anymore as he turned into his father-in-law and broke down on her shoulder. She tried to keep her tears inside and strong for her son's boyfriend as she rubbed his back. She wanted to break down herself that Spencer's fears had been confirmed; her son was deaf.

"Can we see him?" Dave asked trying to keep on top of his emotions. He was reeling from the fact his best friend and stepson was now deaf but he would stop at next to nothing to help him in any way he could. He'd even buy him aids if he wanted. Money was no problem with him. Aaron was the son he'd always wanted and soon he'd be his stepson officially.

"We're just putting him in a room but as soon as we have we'll take you to see him."

"Thank you."

He nodded and left.

JJ took Spencer off Valarie's hands so Rossi could hold her as she broke. She was silently thankful for JJ's actions and Dave enveloped his fiancée into his arms as she broke down into his shoulder. He hugged her close to him wanting to shed a few tears himself while JJ held Spencer close to her.

Meanwhile Derek slammed his hands against the wall. This was so damn unfair! They couldn't have given into the terrorists but they hadn't known it would have turned this bad. Due to these damn terrorists Hotch had lost his hearing!

He heard tears behind him and turned round to see Garcia trying to wipe them away. He immediately pulled her into his arms and wrapped them around her letting her cry into his shoulder.

"Baby girl, it's going to be alright," he soothed.

"How chocolate thunder? Bossman will never hear Spencer and Jack's sweet voices again," she cried.

"We'll be there for him and help him through it." She nodded. "He'll need all of us now especially Spencer, Jack and Valarie. He'll need your beautiful smile to show he can adapt and get through this. He'll also need your jolliness. When we see him standing on the brink we'll have to pull him back and there's no-one better at that than you. You do it for us everyday."

"Oh chocolate thunder," she smiled slightly up at him through his tears.

"What am I going to tell Jack?" Spencer asked trying to control his tears.

"The truth. Dad was deafened by a bomb on the job and we got the bad guy..." He looked up at her. "We got him Spence and he can't hurt anyone any more. Dave made sure of that."

He nodded trying to recover his tears. "Good."

"I don't need to say Aaron's going to need you two even more than ever now. He's going to need you to help him adapt to his new condition and carry on doing the things he loves. He's going to need your help to see he can carry on doing those things just with a few adjustments."

"Like cochlear implants and a dog for the deaf."

"Exactly."


	20. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron discovers he's deaf

Discovery

The doctor came back to them some time later. They tried to sort themselves out preparing to see Aaron. They knew he'd probably take it hard and the last thing they wanted to do was bring him down even further. They had to show he could and would carry on. They'd help him adapt in the field if he ever wanted to come back. They'd understand if he didn't. Out of all of them he'd been the one that had lost the most to the job but the job was who he was.

"Hotch's been put into a room," Morgan asked rubbing his baby girl's shoulder.

He nodded. "When will I be able to bring him home?" Spencer asked firmly. He'd rather be home than here at the hospital. Being in the hospital would only feed his depression. He wanted him home as soon as possible so Jack and him could get started on helping him adapt and learn how to do all the things he loved deaf.

"He can go home today actually. As long as he comes in for check-ups on his eardrum and we can schedule him with a deaf specialist so he can view his options," the doctor answered.

"We will make sure of it," Dave answered firmly.

"I will encourage him to see the specialist," Spencer added, "but the decision will be his."

"Of course. We can arrange it whenever he's ready. There's no rush. Pushing will be detrimental to his recovery."

He nodded relieved they were willing to go at Aaron's pace. They were right they couldn't force his recovery. It would only make him retreat further than he probably already was. No matter how hard he pushed he'd find Spencer Reid would never leave him. He was stone cold in love with him.

He led them down to the room they'd given Agent Hotchner until he was discharged from the hospital. When they got in there they found he was still asleep from the anaesthetic. He looked so peaceful yet they knew when he woke up he'd be distressed.

"He should wake up soon. He'll be distressed when he does so I suggest you take it easy on him," the doctor said before leaving them alone.

Spencer immediately sat down in the chair by his bed and held his hand. He knew when he woke up he'd need reassurance that he wasn't going to leave him. That nothing would stop him from loving him.

He soon opened his eyes and looked around him trying to work out where he was. He then remembered the bomb and the silence and tears begun filling his eyes. He saw his team and family were around him looking concerned and he could see the pity in his eyes. He shook his head trying to shake the tears away. It couldn't be.

He looked over to his side to see Spencer. He squeezed his lover's hand and asked, "Spence, please tell me I'm not deaf. Please tell me it's not permanent."

Spencer tried to bite away the tears that were threatening to spill over and answered gently and clearly, "Oh Aaron, I'm so sorry. I wish I could but you are. The bomb took away your hearing permanently..."

Aaron burst into tears and Spencer held him close to him shedding a few of his own. Aaron clung onto him feeling so incredibly vulnerable. What was going to happen now? How was he going to cope? He was deaf now. He'd never hear Spencer or Jack's voices again.

He then got embarrassed he'd cried in front of the team and drew back trying to recover his tears. Spencer squeezed his hand and said, "Aaron, please don't be embarrassed. It's perfectly understandable you're upset but we're here to help you. There are things we can get to help you too like cochlear implants."

"Not now. I need to get used to being deaf first," he answered looking down.

"We understand. We're going to take this at your pace. We're all here for you."

He nodded.

"I'll just go and see if you can be discharged," Valarie said wanting to be useful to her son. She just felt useless standing there in his room and wanted to be put to use.

He nodded muttering, "I just want to go home."

"You will, you will," Spencer assured him making sure he could see his words clearly.

By four o'clock that afternoon they'd gotten him home and sat on the sofa where he'd sat ever since they got him home an hour before. He hadn't even spoken a word since they'd left the hospital. He'd just sat there staring into space. It killed Spencer to see him like this and he hoped Jack would help him become more animated.

He suddenly heard the school bus arrive and opened the door just in time to see Jack get off and run down the pathway to greet him. He enveloped his arms around his stepson and held him close.

When Jack looked up and saw Spencer's concerned, worried face he asked, "Daddy Spencer, what's wrong?" He then noticed how his dad was sitting on the sofa and hadn't even come up to greet him like he always did when he was home. He swallowed a lump in his throat and asked, "is something wrong with dad?"

"Jack, there was a bomb..." His eyes widened in alarm. "It deafened dad. His hearing will never come back without aids. He doesn't want the help that he can get to help him hear again for the moment and we can't pressurise him. Obviously he's taking it very hard."

Suddenly he saw a light bulb go off in his head. "I have an idea," he shouted then ran off to his bedroom.

Spencer went back to find Aaron hadn't moved an inch. He didn't even move when Spencer got into his eyeline. He felt the tears in his eyes wishing his boyfriend would just show some emotion. He didn't care what emotion; just anything was better than this. He could even hit him just as long as he showed some God damn emotion.

Suddenly Jack ran back in with a home-made card and threw himself onto the sofa next to his father. That was the first time he saw Aaron break eye contact with whatever he'd been staring at as Jack wrapped his arms around him. Aaron pulled him into a closer hug and Spencer saw the tear roll down his cheek.

Jack then pulled his arms away and showed the card he'd just made in his bedroom. Aaron smiled as he saw 'I 3 U DAD' written boldly on the front. He smiled even more as he opened it up and saw 'You're even more of a hero to me now for braving the bomb and I don't care if you're deaf I'll always love you'.

Aaron smiled slightly back at him and held him close trying to get as much comfort as he could from him. Jack held him close knowing he needed the same. He'd try and be strong for his dad and help him adapt but he was still just a boy.

That night when Spencer put Jack to bed he smiled at him. "That was a great idea, buddy," he smiled kissing his forehead.

"It made dad smile, didn't it?" he smiled back.

"Yes it did. Thank you."

"I only want to make dad happy."

"You always do."

Later that night his fathers were in bed with their backs turned when Aaron broke down into tears again. Even though he'd been annoyed that as soon as they'd got into bed Aaron had turned his back on him Spencer turned back over and wrapped him in his arms. Aaron rolled over and clung onto Spencer for dear life relieved that even though he pushed Spencer would never go.

Spencer showered him with kisses trying to comfort him and show no matter what happened his love was one thing he'd never lose. Aaron clung onto him needing the comfort and love his partner was currently showing him.

PS Every time Spencer talks to Aaron he speaks clearly so Aaron can make out his words. As Aaron reads behaviour for a career I'm certain he can lipread. I hope this clears up any confusion of how Aaron is understanding Spencer when he's deaf


	21. Ringo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Aaron copes

Ringo

It had been six weeks since the bomb when Dave and Valarie were scheduled to come over to their regular dinner at Aaron and Spencer's. There'd been worried about carrying on the Wednesday dinners but Spencer had been insistent it would help Aaron to keep some normalcy in his life. Thankfully it had and the occasional smile would slip out during them.

He was at home with his legs stretched out on the sofa reading a book. He'd gotten used to being deaf now even though it had only been six weeks and found he quite enjoyed the silences though he missed small things like his loved one's voices and his Beatles albums. His family were helping him through and he was eternally grateful to them.

They'd been to see the specialist and a few changes had been made. He was still toying with cochlear implants but they'd only offered him surgical ones and he didn't really fancy going through another surgery. He also didn't fancy the idea you couldn't take them back out; he'd rather have the choice. He was touched everyone had attended the sign language classes with him and learned for him while he did. The biggest help had been his new companion, Ringo.

Suddenly he felt a paw on his leg and put down his book to see Ringo there pointing to the door with his head. "Is someone at the door, boy?" he asked.

He saw and felt him bark so he smiled back at him and answered the door. He smiled when he saw his dad and Dave there. He hugged them greeting them while they hugged him back.

When Valarie pulled back she signed 'Where are Spencer and Jack?'

'Out the back in his den doing his homework' he signed and answered at the same time. He found he liked to say the words as well as signing them even if he couldn't hear himself as it gave him confidence.

They smiled back at him proud how he was adapting. Dave was still working on trying to convince him into coming back to work. He knew he missed it but he understood his hang-ups on the implants the specialist had offered so he'd talked around and believed he'd found a solution. He just hoped his stepson took him up on it.

Suddenly Aaron felt Ringo jump up on him again and looked to him. He pointed with his head to the kitchen so he headed there after letting them in.

He turned off the timer and had a look in the oven. Even though he couldn't hear the timer himself he always set it so that when it went off Ringo would come and alert him. He was so thankful for his dog and the fact he'd gotten over his fear of dogs. Ringo had brought him back hope and confidence. He'd taught him he could be independent again as long as Ringo was there to help him when he heard something he needed to know.

He smiled when he saw dinner was done and got it out of the oven. He placed it on the kitchen counter and smiled seeing the vegetables were also cooked. He carved up the chicken for the five of them then served out the batter puddings, roast vegetables and peas. He then poured the gravy over each plate.

He then stepped back and smiled at the dinner he'd prepared for his family. He'd only got back to cooking a couple of days ago after Spencer had encouraged him to with Ringo's help. He felt so proud that it had turned out so well.

"Dinner's ready," he called trusting they'd heard him. He smiled as they walked into the kitchen and sat around the kitchen table. They always made sure they ate there as a family.

They all sat down after Spencer kissed his boyfriend's cheek and signed 'smells delicious and looks yummy too'. Aaron smiled back at him and they all sat round the table. Dave said the prayer while everyone but Aaron kept their heads bowed. He lip read the prayer so he'd feel included.

As they were eating Dave tapped Aaron's arm so he looked at him. He signed 'I've been looking around and I think I might have found some implants for you.' Aaron looked at him annoyed. 'I know I know but I've found a way around your hang-ups'.

'Go on' Aaron signed then taking a mouthful of chicken.

'I've found a highly-respected doctor who offers non-surgical cochlear implants. That way you don't have to undergo another operation for them and you can take them out and put them in when you want.' He could see Aaron looked interested. 'Just think of the things you could do. You'd still be able to have the silences you've come to enjoy but you could also hear Jack and Spencer's voices again. You could have the best of both worlds. You could even come back into the field.'

'When can I get them?' he signed excitedly. He felt like all his prayers had just been answered. These were the exact implants he was hoping for. Even though he'd gotten used to life as a stay-at-home dad he did miss being Unit Chief of the BAU. He'd thought he never get to be again but his team showed time and time again he could.

'I could make you an appointment next week.'

'Perfect. I'll even get to hear the registrar' he beamed.

'Oh that reminds me' his dad signed. 'I was wondering if you'd walk me down the aisle when Dave and I get married next month.'

'I'd be honoured dad' he signed beaming.

She beamed back.

Dave put his hand over hers and when she looked at him signed back to Aaron, 'that wasn't the wedding you were talking about, was it boys?'

They shook their heads and Aaron looked at Spencer. He smiled into his eyes and nodded. Spencer smiled at them and answered, "We're getting married. When we got Ringo I proposed and Aaron said yes."

Seeing Spencer say the words Aaron said yes Aaron said, "Of course I did. I love you."

'I love you too' Spencer signed.

Valarie and Dave got up and went round to the two of them and hugged them over the moon for them. They were so happy they were finally getting married. Their relationship had been tested but it had only grown stronger and now they were a happy family unit looking forward to the future.

After they put Jack to bed Dave and Valarie saw themselves out telling them how happy they were for them and how delicious Aaron's dinner had been. He smiled back and mouthed thanks.

He then took Spencer's hand and led him to their bedroom telling him he was ready. Spencer smiled up at him and let him lead him to their bedroom and close the door.

Once in their room they undressed each other and claimed each other's lips for their own. Aaron pushed him down on the bed ready to take the dominant role again despite his impediment. He kissed his chest and traced his tongue round his lover's nipples while he saw Spencer was enjoying it. He then rubbed their naked bodies up and down each other back and forth back and forth until he felt Spencer wrap his arm around his back and grab onto him. He then inserted his manhood into Spencer's rectum after flipping him over and thrusted into him while he responded willingly.

When they were finally sexually satisfied Spencer got on a pair of boxers and after kissing Aaron on the lips opened up the door to see Ringo looking up at them a little upset. Every night since they'd got him he'd slept on their bed but tonight he'd been shut out for the first time.

He crouched down by his lover's dog and said, "Ringo, you're always welcome to sleep on the end of our bed but sometimes Aaron and I are going to want to have some alone time. You're always going to end up on our bed though." He rubbed behind his ears and he barked happily.

He smiled over at his lover who smiled back to see how good he was with his dog. Even though he couldn't hear what he was saying to him he knew he was probably calming him down as it had been his first night having the door closed on him.

Spencer climbed back into bed and wrapped his arms around his fiancé kissing him again while Ringo climbed onto the bottom of their bed and curled up watching them. They smiled and closed their eyes then opened one eye and saw Ringo had closed his. They soon drifted off to sleep themselves.


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's hearing comes back

Epilogue

It had been a year now since the explosion. Aaron had got the cochlear implants like planned and Ringo was still a major part of his life and family. He still helped him with the doorbell and cooking but he had become more of a family pet than anything.

He had special permission to bring him into the office so he could work on his files without any distraction. When Ringo alerted him someone was at the door or on the phone he'd put his implants back in and respond to either.

He only ever took the implants out when he was flying, working in his office or sleeping. He also took them out when he was going to see a suspect or face an UnSub. He didn't want them to see he had an impediment they could use against him. When he did so he relied heavily on lip reading and body language which had become a second language to him. None were the wiser he couldn't hear them.

He even sometimes cheekily took them out at home when Jack had put a film he'd seen a million times. He'd let Jack cuddle up to him none the wiser. Only Spencer knew but Aaron had vowed him to silence. He'd never destroy Jack's fun; he just couldn't put up with already knowing all the lines.

One morning he heard a sparrow singing out of the window. He had a look at the alarm clock and saw it was 5am on a Saturday. He slammed back onto the pillow.

Spencer looked over worried what was making his husband so frustrated. They'd married a month after Aaron had walked his dad down the aisle to his best friend and stepdad. "Honey, what's wrong?" he asked running his hand down the side of his face.

"Can't that bloody bird be quiet! Some people are trying to sleep," he growled.

Spencer looked at him shocked. Had that bird just woken him up? He never slept with his implants in and they'd been told his hearing loss was permanent. He looked to the bedside table and saw in fact the implants were on there and not in his lover's ears.

"Aaron, you can hear that bird?" he asked gently not wanting to upset him. Aaron looked at him incredulously. Of course he could hear that bird. He then made Aaron look him firmly in the eye as he added with tears in his voice, "Aaron, you don't have your implants in."

Aaron looked at him with his eyes widening then at the table. When he saw the cochlear implants on the bedside table he looked back at his husband in shock then burst into happy tears hugging him. "Spencer, I can hear. My hearing's back," he shouted in tears.

"You can," he beamed back. "Oh honey, you can," he beamed kissing him down the neck.

Jack ran into their room and jumped on their bed. "Dad, you can hear again," he exclaimed. When Aaron nodded excitedly he wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close. Aaron hugged him back close to him.

That afternoon they went to see the doctor. They gave him an urgent MRI to check what had happened and then called them into the office. When they got in there Aaron and Spencer sat behind the desk with Jack on his lap and Ringo by their side. They'd had permission to bring him into the doctor's office.

"Agent Hotchner," he smiled.

"Yes doctor," he answered.

"It's a miracle. With the extent of damage you suffered to your ears last year your hearing should never have come back but as you say and the MRI confirms it has and I can tell you by the MRI it's here to stay. Congratulations."

"Thank you," he beamed. "Thank you so much," he added as Spencer hugged him close to him over the moon he finally had his hearing back.

"Do we still get to keep Ringo?" Jack asked concerned.

Smiling at how close the boy clearly was to his dad's dog and former helper he answered, "Of course. You can't separate a family from it's dog and he's clearly one of the family."

They smiled back.

When they announced his hearing was back the next day in the conference room they all got up hugging him and congratulating him. He smiled back. Life was perfect. He'd walked his dad up the aisle to his best friend, he'd married the love of his life and they'd added to the family in the shape of his dog that had originally been given to them to help him while he was deaf. Now his hearing was back.


End file.
